Why Are You Alone?
by JoannasHope
Summary: AU EWE one-shot. It's Harry's Sixth Year and he is stalking someone when suddenly he notices someone else. Weasley bashing, mostly Ginny.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just playing with HP world in my mind, no money gained.**

**AN: AU, EWE, one-shot.**

**This is dedicated to all the fans who love Harry with Luna.**

Why Are You Alone?

Harry Potter was stalking Draco Malfoy. There was no other way to say it as it was the complete and utter truth of the situation.

The ironic thing was that Harry did discover information, which was the whole point, but the information wasn't about Draco. It was about Luna.

Wandering the corridors of Hogwarts he saw Luna fairly often before he noticed the little things. Bare feet, no cloak plus that shirt did not belong to the school uniform. It took him a few weeks, well to be honest over a month, to realize that Luna was still being picked on by her fellow Ravenclaws.

He was so distracted that he started to watch Luna instead of Malfoy. He knew Luna was friends with Ginny but he never saw them together, of course Ginny had a boyfriend but still friends hang out – don't they?

Thinking back he recalled how Luna comforted him after Sirius died. She was the one who noticed he was trying to contact Sirius any way he could then she told him about her Mother dying when she was nine.

Luna was always there for him; the Battle at the Ministry, when he was depressed about Sirius, when he needed a date for a party, joining the DA, the interview in Fourth Year and so many other ways that he couldn't count them all.

Just like Hermione, Luna was dependable always stead-fast in his corner ready to help him in every way she could. She understood him in a way that not even Hermione did. She could make him laugh and was comfortable with who she was. Sure she was a bit strange but after all the fangirls trying to potion him, she was like a breath of fresh-air. She didn't expect anything from him.

His thoughts returned to the puzzle of Luna's friendship with Ginny. Why didn't Ginny get ready for Slughorn's Christmas party with Luna? During the Yule Ball girls were everywhere getting ready in different Houses. Just before the party he had seen Ginny leave with Dean from the Gryffindor common room.

In all these weeks he never saw them together, oh just as they passed each other in the corridors but that was nothing. If Ginny was stopping people from calling Luna 'Loony', as Luna had said before Christmas, why didn't she help with the shoes and clothing? For that matter why didn't Harry?

With sudden clarity Harry realized that Luna never complained. She always saw right to the heart of things and could be blunt about them, but not once had Harry ever heard her complain about anything.

Confused over what he was starting to realize, he started to watch Luna and Ginny.

Ginny noticed how Harry was watching her and assumed he was jealous of her relationship with Dean. This resulted in her finding fault with Dean leading to them fighting.

What Ginny didn't know was that Harry was discovering things he didn't like about Ginny. When she got that set look on her face Harry was struck with how much she resembled the twins! Not a pleasant revelation. Then there was her Bat Bogey Hex, a nasty hex really. Luna would never do something like that; no she was patient and forgiving when others bothered her. Ginny however came across as a child in full tantrum compared to Luna's serenity.

Ginny was also a liar to her Mother. Harry thought back to when she had very convincingly lied to her Mum about the Dungbombs Ginny had thrown at the dining room door at Grimmauld Place. There were other times too. Yes Ginny was a very accomplished liar. Harry frowned. How do you trust someone when you know they aren't trustworthy? Luna was entirely truthful, sometimes too truthful, painfully so at times.

The imitations Ginny did were funny, but what if she got angry at Hermione or Harry would she imitate them to make other people laugh?

It was Ginny who had come up with the DA to stand for Dumbledore's Army, what a fiasco that name had ended up becoming. Cho had come up with the name Defence Association when Ginny blurted out Dumbledore's Army. He hadn't noticed that before but Ginny always strove for the spotlight. Even the snogging Harry had seen her sharing with Dean was unavoidable. Sure everyone else was doing it too, but she knew it bothered her brother and she still did it blatantly as if to rub his face in it. Yeah Ron overreacted about it and had disgusted them all with his non-stop snogging Lavender, but did Ginny really have to try to one-up him?

Actually now that he thought about the siblings he realized that they were pretty similar in the worst possible ways; they belittled others that they didn't like, easily got angry then yelled, stubbornly held long grudges and wanted the adoration of others.

By this time Harry was feeling a little nauseous at seeing the faults in his friends so plainly. He tried to think of Ginny's good qualities. She was a powerful Witch, everyone said so, and she was even invited to the Slugclub. Well after Slughorn had seen her Bat Bogey Hex. Wait, that isn't a good thing.

Ginny had come with him to the Ministry, but Luna had been the last one of his friends to stand fighting with him. Why wasn't Luna invited to the Slugclub, she was a better fighter than Ginny by far. In fact it was Luna who protected Ron and Ginny then got them safely to where Harry and Neville were at during the fight.

It was also Luna who had comforted Hermione after Ron had been vicious with her during Transfiguration just before Christmas. Actually if he was being completely truthful both Ron and Hermione had been spitefully mean to each other. The issue was that a gentleman shouldn't make a girl cry and Ron usually made Hermione cry – a lot.

Wait a minute, wasn't Ginny also friends with Hermione too? They shared a room at the Burrow and at Grimmauld Place. He thought they were friends, but maybe he was wrong. Each of the times Hermione had left upset about Ron, not once did he see Ginny follow or comfort her.

Come to think of it Ginny appeared really popular in the common room, laughing and carrying on with others. Was she shallow? Is that why she didn't hang out with Luna either?

Isn't that why Ginny had liked Harry when she was really young? She had been the fangirl to end all fangirls until she had listened to Hermione who told her to date other guys. He had overheard that conversation and the one about love potions. He had been relieved that Ginny had taken Hermione's advice, well until he saw Ginny snogging Dean.

Why had that bothered him? She had always been Ron's little sister until that event had detonated her girlhood in his face. And what about how everyone said she looked like his Mum. There's a scary thought, him and Ginny snogging when it flashes through his mind that Ginny looks like his Mum. Harry shuddered at the thought. Yup, all cured from thinking about Ginny in a romantic light.

Huh, just who had started saying that anyway? It must have been the Weasleys but how would they know? They hadn't been part of the Order of the Phoenix until last year. They had never even met his parents. Harry supposed they must have seen pictures of Lily. Come to think of it Lily was much prettier than Ginny. Ginny didn't have green eyes; actually Harry didn't know what colour of eyes she had. Hermione had gorgeous brown and Luna had beautiful silvery-grey.

Harry stopped roaming the corridor to duck into an alcove. That was an interesting thought why did he know the eye colour of two of the girls but not the one he had thought he was beginning to be interested in? Maybe he didn't like Ginny as much as he had thought and maybe he liked Luna more than he thought.

Shaking his head Harry made the decision that Ginny wasn't for him. Besides it was kind of mercenary to date other guys all for the purpose of getting comfortable being around guys until the one you did like finally noticed you.

Also it was kind of stupid advice; Ginny has six brothers so she's been around guys all her life. She's been teased by them, embarrassed by them and they've had guy friends over at the Burrow before. If she was going to crush on someone it was inevitable it would be one of her brothers' friends. Due to the whole boy-who-lived stuff and Ginny's first year it was only logical that she had crushed on Harry. What was disquieting was that maybe she still was. She hadn't grownup at all to see that Harry was just Harry.

Then Harry thought of his own response to Ginny. Had he really liked her or was she just convenient, Ron's sister and the only girl from a family who had welcomed him in? She didn't seem to be fangirling so that had made her more appealing too. He thought of Romilda Vane and his conversation with Hermione in the Library. Sure she had joked about them liking the Chosen One and he had answered that he was, but he didn't really like fangirls.

The questions he had just asked himself needed to be answered. He was disappointed in himself that he thought he could answer yes to Ginny just being convenient. Was Mrs. Weasley pushing him towards Ginny? She had been so very upset with Hermione in Fourth Year when that article came out. Truthfully it didn't matter anymore. His decision was made against Ginny, but he did have one worry; love potions. If Mrs. Weasley could laugh with Ginny and Hermione about love potions and Harry had Romilda Vane after him with them, gillywater and chocolates so far, then he needed to be protected always.

On a side thought why did Ron eat my chocolates? Ron was always eating but he knew Harry hardly ever got presents and Ron knew those hadn't belonged to him. Harry shook his head. Must be the jealousy thing again or the eating thing. Honestly Ron wouldn't last two days at the Dursleys.

Shaking off those depressing thoughts Harry left the alcove to walk to the Great Hall for dinner. On the way he caught sight of long blond hair. Smirking he made his way to Luna's side. "Hey Luna, how are you?"

Luna looked up at Harry then gave a vague smile, "I'm fine, just going to eat before the nargles enter the Great Hall. How are you? You seem happy." She nodded. "All clear of wrackspurts Harry, good for you."

Fully smiling now Harry nodded his head, "Yup, it took a bit but I got rid of them. I am concerned that they might come back though. What do you think I should do to prevent it?"

"Well, I've worn a butterbeer necklace when I was younger, but it didn't seem to help against wrackspurts much. Perhaps you should find out why they were pestering you and what you did to make them go away." Luna had stopped before entering the Great Hall, just off to the side of the large doors.

Harry seriously nodded his head, "That is very sensible advice Luna." Then he looked puzzled, "Why are we stopping here?" He noticed she had a small dainty nose, perfectly suiting her face. His eyes travelled further down to study her lips. Although her upper lip was a bit thin her lower lip was full and the corners of her lips always seemed to be tilted upwards as if she was just about to smile. Swiftly he lifted his eyes to hers not wanting her to know what he was thinking.

Airily she replied, "Oh I was going to let you go in first."

"Luna you're my friend, I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. In fact why don't you sit at the Gryffindor Table and eat with me? It would be nice to have your company. Ron's still in Hospital and Hermione is most likely there or in the Library. Come on, please?" Harry tried to give her a pleading look, but he knew he looked ridiculous so gave it up after a few seconds.

His heart gave a lurch when she fully smiled at him in acceptance. "Alright Harry. Besides we only have to sit at our House Tables for the four main Feasts."

They entered the Great Hall together then sat beside each other. They talked throughout the meal though they did get strange looks as the other Gryffindors sat around them. At one point Romilda asked, "Why is **she** here?"

Harry gave a cold stare at Romilda for quite a bit before icily stating, "She's my friend." Everyone got the point to not ask or bother Luna. Harry turned back to Luna then smiled to reassure her that he wasn't upset by the negative attention.

They continued to talk, Harry asking about her trip to Sweden. He admitted to not having traveled at all and was envious that she had seen another part of the world. "Did you stay in a wizarding tent?"

"Of course, well except when we slept out under the stars. That was lovely." Luna had a vague look on her face as she remembered the trip with her Father.

"That would have been great especially in the summer when the stars seem to be so close. I stayed in a wizarding tent just once for the Quidditch World Cup before my Fourth Year. I stayed with the Weasleys." Harry was surprised to note that they both were having an entirely normal conversation throughout the entire meal. They were now eating dessert but he noticed Luna only ate the fruit or chocolate but left everything else untouched on her plate.

Nodding Luna stated, "Father and I attended. I wrote an article about it in the Quibbler. We had very good seats with the other journalists. It was a shame it was over so quickly. Father and I were prepared to stay for a few days in the stands but neither team had much staying power. Veela are so impatient and Leprechauns get angry much too quickly."

Laughing Harry nodded, "I do believe you are correct Luna. If you're finished shall we leave?"

They stood up from the table, Harry giving his hand to help Luna when he caught the glare from a redhead further down the table. He didn't acknowledge to having seen Ginny, but walked beside Luna out of the Great Hall. That confirmed it for him. A true friend would be happy to see Luna sitting beside someone and having fun, she normally sat completely alone and ignored at the Ravenclaw table. That Ginny was so obviously jealous over Luna being accepted by Harry…it just solidified all his previous thoughts about Ginny.

A soft voice broke into his thoughts, "Oh dear, I think the wrackspurts have come back to you Harry."

Guiding Luna into a handy broom closet, Harry closed the door then shook his head, "Nope, I was just sad to see Ginny so upset that we were eating together."

Luna bit her lip as she turned her head away. "Oh, that's good that the wrackspurts haven't come back. I'm sure that once you tell Ginny that you were just being nice and that we're just friends she'll be happy again."

Taking a step closer to Luna, Harry murmured, "Well, I could say that I suppose but what if I don't want to lie?" Luna lifted her head to stare at Harry. "What if I don't want to just be friends with you? What if I see a wonderful friend that I'd like to kiss and hug? Did you know that at the end of last year when you held my hand and told me about seeing your Mum again one day, it was the best comfort I have received from all of my friends regarding Sirius' death?"

Harry took another step closer to the girl his heart was pounding about. "See Mrs. Weasley's hugs hurt, they are way too tight. Ron doesn't talk or say anything much. Hermione tries but she just talks at me or tries to get me to talk to her. Ginny is too young to understand though she did ask during summer. None of them have lost anyone they've been close to, except Mrs. Weasley and if she's not hugging me she's forcing me to eat when I can't."

Slowly he reached for Luna with his hands; once he had his hands firmly on her waist he gently tugged her to come closer to him until their bodies were almost touching. "But you, you understand. You always understand and see things so clearly. Did you see this, my Moon Goddess?" He leaned down, tilted his head then rested his lips upon hers. It was perfect. Innocent and yet she had sighed.

Catching a hint of chocolate he let his lips nibble hers until she slightly parted her lips. His tongue slid between his lips to lick at hers then entered her mouth as his hands drew her closer until their bodies were plastered together. He groaned at tasting the hint of chocolate and strawberries in her mouth.

Although he was no expert at kissing, truly he had next to no experience, he had just let his body take over the actions his brain was unable to cope with. It was natural and powerful to kiss Luna. He was also getting too carried away…in a broom closet…with his friend, Luna Lovegood. They both broke off the kiss to pant for breath as they stared into each other's eyes.

His eyes flared with desire when Luna licked her lips and he groaned even as his hands spasmed against her waist. "Luna, please be my girlfriend? I really shouldn't ask you because I've got a Dark Lord and his Death Eaters after me. If they find out how much I like you…they would kill you just to hurt me." He stopped talking because she had raised her lips to his.

They continued to kiss until Luna leaned away to say, "Yes I will be your girlfriend Harry Potter."

Harry grinned then lifted her up to spin them around. He was unable to hold in his happiness and it felt so good to let her slid down his body that as soon as her lips came within close enough distance to his he was kissing her far more passionately than they had yet. Her feet landed on the floor then his hands caressed her back as they rose higher to gently tangle in her hair as one of his hands stroked her back while the other cupped her head.

They broke apart gasping for breath. Harry panted, "Have to leave or I won't want to stop."

She stared at him then solemnly nodded her head, she had never been touched by fire-lightning before and her body hummed with it.

Carefully Harry stepped back then gently untangled his hands from her hair. He didn't dare smooth her shirt but he did study her rumpled clothes and flushed face. Her lips were red and puffy. He smirked, "You appear to have been thoroughly kissed Miss. Lovegood."

Luna arched an eyebrow, "Well, you would know wouldn't you Mr. Potter as you do as well."

They smiled at each other until Harry narrowed his eyes, "Where are your shoes Luna?"

In the blink of an eye Luna was her usual airy self, "Oh, misplaced I suppose. Don't worry they'll show up sooner or later."

Placing his hands on her shoulders Harry softened his voice, "Luna please I need to know you are safe. That includes wearing shoes and having all your clothes and whatever else they take from you. I know you are smart enough to make sure your things can't be taken. Why do you let it happen every year?"

Blushing Luna looked down at the floor, "It's…just never really mattered to me before. It wasn't important."

Harry groaned as he pulled her into a warm hug, "You're important to me though. It hurts me to see them treat you like this and every single year they get away with it." He let out a deep breath, "What do you want me to do about this? You're intelligent, strong, magical and not a child. If you won't do anything about it will you at least let me buy you some shoes in Hogsmeade this Saturday?"

He knelt down, took off his socks then transfigured them into shoes for her. He helped her put on the shoes while her hand rested on his shoulder to keep her balance. Once he tied her laces he put his own shoes back on then rose to his feet.

Luna hugged him, not too tight and not too loose. She whispered, "I think I could fall in love with you Harry."

Wrapping his arms around her he marveled that a hug could feel so right, "I think we both are almost in love with each other, if not already there."

They stayed like that for a bit of time, giving and receiving comfort. Somehow that hug reached back throughout the years healing their broken little hearts. They broke apart to smile then clasp hands as they exited the broom closet.

Nothing had been decided about the threat hanging over Harry's head and now Luna's head too. Both were sure that they would be facing difficulties in the near future both from friends and enemies, but they had this moment in time to be peacefully together.

**The End**.

**Ending AN:** Hope you liked it. I ended it here because otherwise I'd want to finish it all through the next year they live through. Unfortunately I need to devote that time to the other stories I'm writing. So use your imagination and know that everything changed from this point on for Harry, all because Luna was at his side advising him.


End file.
